In a construction instruction manual that is used at various kinds of working process at a nuclear power plant, for example, such as installation work, disassembly, inspection, and restoration work, many are written in texts, such as work flow, work procedures, important matters needed for each work procedure, precaution statements, and safety matters. Based on the information, equipment outline drawings, working drawings, and photos are added when an experienced worker judges them to be necessary. An additional explanation is given to workers when necessary before and during each working process, so that the workers can understand what they are going to do. Information needed for working process is constantly added or supplemented to go ahead with the work. Furthermore, in the field, before and during work, the knowledge, past experiences, and technical construction know-how of experienced workers, and other contents and information that are not written in construction instruction manuals are added and supplemented through oral communications, construction documents, and the like. Thus, construction work can be carried out smoothly without any problem.
Meanwhile, as a field work management system, a management system that uses computers has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-40194 (the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference).
A plant maintenance support system that uses a 3D CAD (three dimensional computer aided design) model has also been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-295939 (the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference).